La fiesta de fin de año
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Gokú y sus amigos celebran el fin de año contra fiesta y lo celebran junto con otros personajes de otros animes. Secuela de "La fiesta navideña"


Esta historia que se narra es la secuela directa de "La fiesta navideña", ya saben la historia en la que Gokú hizo una broma muy de mal gusto acerca de su "Asesinato" en plena cena Navideña.

Todos los invitados a aquella fiesta de Navidad de hace una semana volvían a estar en el mismo lugar digno de una comic con, como siempre estaban las figuras emblemáticas como de menos importancia del manga y anime. Por ahora varios grupos se dividieron para conversar de algunos sucesos, cosas de su vida diaria como de sus planes a futuro entre otras cosas.

El primer grupo en conversar era obviamente Gohan y Piccolo que estaban conversando en un rincón del salón, el nameku miraba alrededor del lugar, las iluminaciones como los adornos e incluso los comensales.

-Bien hecho Gohan- Esbozaba una sonrisa leve- Decoraste muy bien este lugar, las fiestas son un éxito

-Muchas gracias señor Piccolo- La mirada del investigador se tornó con un matiz gris- Quiero pedirle un favor

Apretó un puño mientras su mirada denotaba algo de determinación

-Quiero que me entrene una vez más por favor

-¿Qué te entrene otra vez?- El namekuseijin estaba sorprendido ya que la última vez que entrenó fue para enfrentarse contra Majin Buu dominando su estado místico aunque con el extraterrestre fue desde aquel duro entrenamiento contra los androides.

-Sé que he descuidado mi condición física por los estudios pero quiero recuperar toda esa fuerza que tenía antes aunque en caso de que la Tierra esté en peligro nuevamente o que mi familia corra peligro. Es mi deber proteger a Videl como a Pan- El guerrero pelinegro apretaba los puños pero con esa mirada era obvio que su petición era muy en serio

El nameku suspiró y en menos de un segundo dio su veredicto

-No te había dicho nada sobre eso porque sabía que en realidad no te gusta pelear y tienes el derecho de vivir una vida normal- Miró con esperanza en su viejo discípulo- Pero si en verdad lo quieres está bien, te entrenaré

-Muchas gracias, señor Piccolo- El joven guerrero se inclinó agradecido por la decisión, no era fácil recuperar esos viejos poderes pero estaba más que claro que aquellos viejos podrían volver por un breve periodo con tal de esperar el anuncio de otro torneo comenzado por Zeno-sama.

(…)

En un balcón del salón estaba Madoka acompañada de Konata y Haruhi las cuales notaban que la pequeña diosa estaba con un leve rostro como si pasara por una especie de tristeza o desgracia de difícil solución

-Saben algo chicas- Ahora mostraba a sus dos interlocutoras a los invitados- A veces tengo envidia de nuestros amigos, Kenshin, Inuyasha, Konata, Nico… Muchas personas en sus respectivas dimensiones están teniendo una vida pacifica pero…- Suspiró mientras su mirada se enfocaba en Homura, Seiya, el propio Gokú como algunos guerreros

-Mientras tanto otros guerreros como en otras dimensiones están en un conflicto constantemente

Hubo un breve rato de silencio hasta que la diosa de cintas naranjas respondió

-No pienses de esa manera, Madoka. Es cierto que en algunos mundos e incluso el tuyo no están en la mejor situación por eso todos aquellos héroes o guerreros de estos mundos luchan arduamente para que sea un lugar mejor

-Haruhi-san…

-¡Haruhi-sama tiene razón!- Exclamó la otaku peliazul mostrando su optimismo- El mundo no podrá mejorar si todos e incluso el señor Gokú no son capaces de esforzarse al máximo. Por eso ni ellos ni usted ni nadie debe bajar los ánimos ni rendirse nunca

-Konata-san- La pelirrosa dibujaba una sonrisa al ver que contaba con el apoyo de ciertas figuras divinas o emblemáticas, en verdad se sentía inspirada como llena de confianza

-Gracias, les prometo que no dudaré nunca más, lucharé junto con mis amigas tanto como pueda para salvar a la humanidad

-Así se habla, Madoka-sama- Sonreía la chica cambia realidades mientras la otaku guiñaba el ojo y después cambiaron el tema y hablaron acerca de algunas intimidades.

(…)

En un lugar cercano a la sala estaba Gokú conversando con Vegeta y Trunks, el guerrero clase baja y el príncipe usaban su nueva ropa de batalla mientras el guerrero del futuro usaba su armadura Saiyajin negra al estilo smokin

-Dime Trunks, ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu mundo?- Preguntó el pelipiña

-Podemos decir que van bien por el momento- Levantó un poco arriba su vista- Aún no me acostumbro de que exista otro Trunks en esa línea de tiempo

-Ya veo…- Ahora su vista se enfocó en su rival y amigo- Vegeta hoy estás usando tu nuevo traje de entrenamiento

-Por supuesto, insecto- Como siempre respondía con su mala actitud- No serás el único en lucir nueva ropa, apenas inicie el 2019 hay que ponerse a entrenar muy duro

El príncipe señaló con su dedo mientras sentenciaba con su mirada al guerrero de cabello alborotado

-¡No puedo permitir que tú me sigas superando Kakarotto!

-Tienes razón- Gokú apretó sus puños junto a una sonrisa y un latido en su corazón, si esa sensación cuando se trataba de retos grandes- El torneo de Zeno-sama está muy cerca y me pregunto qué tipo oponentes tendremos. Será un torneo emocionante

No cabía duda que siempre el héroe de la infancia siempre mantenía esa moral mínima sin importar la situación y más cuando se trataba de algún asunto tan serio como el torneo de poder, nunca cambiaba para nada pero bueno él era él.

(…)

A una distancia Krilin estaba hablando con Homura ya que había escuchado acerca del gran armamento que portaba en su escudo reloj.

-Sabes Homura, me han hablado mucho de ti

-¿Enserio señor Krilin?- La viajera estaba sorprendida ya que no creía que sus actos fueran a parar a los oídos de muchas personas pero no creía que llegara a los guerreros Z

-Debe ser genial tener todas esas armas a tu disposición, sería genial si pudiera ver tus armas de cerca

-Si eso quiere…- En ese instante la viajera usa su escudo para sacar desde sus granadas, pistolas y hasta sus ametralladoras mientras el propio calvito bajito estaba con una cara que denotaba que estaba bastante shockeado a lo cual trató de exclamar

-¡Oye Homura! Te dije que las quería ver de cerca pero no exagere- La viajera asintió a las palabras del calvo bajito el cual suspiró de alivio ya que casi alguna de esas cosas le vuela la cabeza.

-Aún me faltan mis bazookas como mis lanzamisiles, tanques…-

-¡Espera!- El guerrero bajito agitó las manos y la cabeza mientras sonreía tontamente- Eso ya no será necesario Homura

-Si usted lo dice…

La viajera del tiempo guardó su arsenal mientras el calvito guerrero seguía vivo y coleando, viendo cerca y casi yendo a morir… Una vez estaba de buena suerte por ahora…

(…)

En un pasillo el dios de la destrucción como cierto yorozuya estaban conversando mientras tomaban un buen vaso de yogurt de fresa, Bills y Gintoki estaban iniciando un tema cuando de repente el peliplata se le ocurrió preguntar algo que dejó sin habla como algo de intriga al dios lampiño

-Así que usted es el dios de la destrucción, ¿Correcto?

-Efectivamente

-Debe ganar mucho dinero por ese gran trabajo- Dichas palabras fueron dando una especie de interés en el dios morado

-No me pagan ni un solo centavo- Aclaró

-¿En serio?

-Además ¿Para que necesitaría tener dinero? Soy un dios y no necesito bienes materiales

-Tal vez pero sí podría comprar la mejor comida de todo el universo y así no tendría que viajar de planeta buscando buena comida, la tendría a su disposición en su planeta sin necesidad

Eso dejó en silencio al dios de la destrucción que por cierto se puso a rascarse la cabeza como si se hubiese dado cuenta de una verdad nunca antes revelada o dicha aparte de que notaba cierto ceño fruncido

-¡Es cierto? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso antes?- Comenzó a bajar la mirada mientras apretaba sus filosos dientes- ¡Todos estos años trabajando gratis!

-¿Señor Bills? ¿Pasa algo?- El yorozuya ya estaba preocupado, en verdad no fue muy buena idea tocar ese tema

-¡Porque no me lo dijeron antes!- Su voz se escuchó como trueno que hizo que muchos de los presentes quedaran paralizados e incluso todo se entró en silencio. Ahora la escena se tornó más temible cuando el dios estaba cubierto con una estela de color purpura vivo y brillante mientras creaba una ráfaga de energía en su mano derecha mientras recitaba un conjuro, eso no daba para nada bueno y peor iba a destruir el planeta por aquello.

De pronto cuando todo estaba perdido en menos de nada el dios gatuno purpura bostezó y de pronto paró su acción haciendo que todos cayeron al estilo anime. El propio Gintoki ni se lo creía

-Me dio mucho sueño

-Señor, usted me dio un buen susto

-La verdad es que Wiss me da toda la comida que yo quiera, Feliz día de los inocentes- Sonreía el dios mientras el pobre yorozuya quería explotar de risa pero supo contenerse y mantenerse firme

-De hecho señor mío fue el 28 pero aún así fue muy buena broma

-Gracias señor Gintoki

(…)

Mientras tanto en otro rincón un pelirrojo con armadura estaba viendo recostado sobre la pared mientras una pelirizada rosada estaba cerca, una malicia se dibujaba en su rostro cuando veía de reojo a varios héroes sobre todo a Koji Kabuto que estaba con canas y aparte ya era abuelo.

-Que emotiva reunión de héroes shonen, ¿No crees?- Su voz sonaba a que era de la realeza o algo por el estilo ya por eso se diría que su procedencia era de una familia acomodada

-Si que lo es- El muchacho responde mientras su sonrisa se ilumina junto con su armadura que por cierto estaba añadida a su cuerpo como si fuese una especie de vestido raro

-Sabes he querido preguntarte algo

-Dime, seño…

-Me llamo Eliza Leagan

-Koga de Pegaso

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que la pelirrosa que por cierto fue una vil villana en los viejos tiempos de nuestros abuelos comenzó indagando

-¿Cómo se llama esa cosa que traes puesta?

El muchacho vio detenidamente su propia ropa incrustada mientras señaló con determinación

-Armadura de Pegaso…

Eliza hizo de esas caras raras con las mejillas infladas y ojitos llorosos para luego romperse a carcajadas dignas de una villana de su alcurnia mientras que el joven hijo de Seiya quedó algo paralizado y probablemente estaría molesto en los próximos minutos

-Ja ja ja, ¿Es enserio?- Siguió carcajeando hasta que se mantuvo seria- ¿Eso es una armadura? Pues lo que tiene puesto el señor Kido es una armadura

Señaló con el dedo la gema que decoraba todo el centro como si le aclarara que lo que tenía puesto no era una armadura como tal

-Más parecen mallas, las mallas de pegaso ja ja ja

-Como siempre burlándote de los demás, Eliza- Una voz de una chica algo alegre como madura se hizo presente. La mencionada se volteó para ver a cierta persona conocida sin quitarse para nada su sonrisa

-Pero miren quien decidió dejar de mirar la ventana… Candy- La mencionada era una chica rubia de peinado extraño, sorprendente estado físico con chalecco rojo y media pantalón y botas rojas con detalles en blanco, pecas prominentes en su nariz como unos ojos esmeralda. Ambas chicas se miraban tan seriamente como hubiesen tenido una fuerte rivalidad.

-Candy…

-Eliza…

Hubo un extraño rato de silencio hasta la pelirrosa dijo con una mirada desafiante

-Sabes Candy, hay algo que he querido hacer en el momento que te tuviera enfrente a mí

-Pues aquí estoy…-La pecosa rubia miraba con seriedad a su vieja enemiga pero quedó absorta cuando la propia Eliza, la chica que en una ocasión le hizo varios daños que tuvo en su vida ahora le daba la mano.

-Eliza…

-Siempre he querido estrechar la mano- Estaba sonrojada y dibujaba una sonrisa- Lamento mucho lo que te hice

La rubia de cabellera frondosa también aceptó el apretón de manos en verdad se sentía cálido y más de alguien como Eliza

-En verdad… Por un momento pensé que aprovecharías hacer de las tuyas

-Ja ja hoy no, descuida- Se rió levemente mientras su vieja enemiga miraba a cierta castañita de gafas que hablaba con Bulma en un rincón del salón.

La menor de los Leagan se inclinó en señal de disculpa frente al pelirrojo

-Oye chico, discúlpame. En verdad no quise ofender a tu armadura

El joven caballero sonrió como muestra a esas disculpas

-Ok, no hay problema- El muchacho decidió ir a reunirse con sus amigos mientras aquellas dos chicas, símbolo de la infancia de nuestros abuelos como la nuestra seguían teniendo una bonita conversación

-A veces digo las cosas sin pensar

-¿A veces Eliza? Yo diría que siempre

De pronto una chica bajita pelinegra de coletas, ojos carmín y cuerpo similar al de una niña se acercó en medio de la conversación mientras tenía una mirada infantil

-¿Acaso llegué a tiempo para la pelea de millonarias?

Las dos chicas miraron con extrañeza a nada ni menos que Yazawa Nico-chan

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?- Indagó la villana pelirrosa

-¡Explícate Nico!- Exigió la tarzán pecosa

-Ya saben, ustedes dos en un lindo bikini y en una piscina… Más mejor, ¿Van a lanzarse billetes a la cara?- Hizo una sonrisa maliciosa por lo bajo

"Y así quedarme con las sobras, je je"

Las dos jóvenes dibujadas a lo 70´s miraron con algo de malestar a la loli pelinegra, sobretodo Candy que se le hacía conocida ya que la conoció en el nuevo hospital donde trabajaba

-Y bien, ¿Lo harán?

Las dos mencionadas se miraron y después sin pensarlo dos veces respondieron directamente

-¡NO!

La idol se fue volteó molesta mientras lloraba al estilo anime

-Rayos, ¿Por qué la vida real no es como los memes de internet?

-De hecho Nico, tú eres un meme- Aclaró Candy

-Pero uno muy malo- Recalcó Eliza lo que hubo ataque de risa de ambas chicas mientras la pobre idol hacía un puchero de enojo

(…)

Madoka anunció que todos los presentes se reunieran pero dejó que nuestro guerrero super saiyajin favorito diera un breve discurso que por cierto lo escribió Gohan

-Bueno amigos, un año más está a punto de terminar, un año lleno de muchas sorpresas y buenos momentos que nunca vamos a olvidar- Miró al ver la gran cantidad de personas que asistieron

-Me alegra que nos podamos reunir cada fin de año ya que los amigos y la familia siempre estaremos juntos- Levantó las manos como si hiciera la Genkidama- ¡Ya casi es hora! ¡Despidamos el año 2018 con una sonrisa!

-¡Que comience la cuenta regresiva!- Exclamó Madoka mientras se escuchaban a la distancia varios campanazos que daban los últimos minutos del año y dando comienzo a los primeros del siguiente, en menos de unos diez segundos se escucharon las campañas budistas y estruendos de juegos artificiales mientras los demás alzaron las manos y gritaban en voz viva

-¡FELIZ AÑO 2019!

Una vez más Saitama cocinó pavo gigante mientras los comensales ahora eran enormes y como siempre Goku siempre se lleva la mejor parte durante la cena, de esa manera termina esa pequeña y extraña secuela.

(…)

-HOLA, SOY GOKÚ… Muchas a todos a acompañarnos a todos los personajes mencionados en este fic, espero que se hayan al menos pasado un buen rato leyendo la séquela del especial navideño que trató de preparar Yuzu Araki para ustedes, se nota que en tan pocos meses sus fics dieron que hablar sobre todo en el fandom de Love Live demostrando al menos que está dando un mejor esfuerzo para tratar de traer nuevo contenido.

(Hace un saludo militar con dos dedos)

-Así que los estaremos esperando como también las ideas que les traerá Yuzu-san con nuevas ideas como fics one shot o mini fics… No se lo pierdan

(Mira a Vegeta)

-¿No tienes algo que decir Vegeta?

-Sí, escuchen bien insectos sólo les diré que sigan tanto a Yuzu como a nadaoriginal, recuerden que ambos son el maestro y el alumno en cuanto humor negro y lemmon se refiere o de lo contrario los haré pedazos

(Una chica de cabello piña con parche en el ojo decía entre dientes)

-Vaya forma de pedir las cosas

-Funcionó con la genkidama, ¿No?

-Cuanto pelearon contra Buu las circunstancias eran así, no había de otra aunque Mr. Satán se robó todo el show

-Eres un insecto

-Y tú un gran saiyajin

-Oye Yuzu

-¿Qué pasa Gokú?

-¿Cuándo vamos a cenar? Tengo mucha hambre

-De hecho yo también digo lo mismo

-En un momento señor Bills- Ahora mira la cámara- Bueno amigos es hora de la cena, adiós y pásenla genial con su familia

FELIZ AÑO 2019 Les desea Yuzu Araki

Así que Yuzu y fuera


End file.
